


Jelly Beans and Pears

by cassandrarose2022



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrarose2022/pseuds/cassandrarose2022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What kind is that one?" Donna giggled as she tossed a single jelly belly in the Doctor's mouth. The two were sitting in the TARDIS' lounge type room, knee to knee, with a big bag of jelly belly, jelly beans. The Doctor slowly chewed the candy, one eyebrow raised in a thoughtful way, while Donna watched for his reaction with a huge smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Beans and Pears

"What kind is that one?" Donna giggled as she tossed a single jelly belly in the Doctor's mouth. The two were sitting in the TARDIS' lounge type room, knee to knee, with a big bag of jelly belly, jelly beans. The Doctor slowly chewed the candy, one eyebrow raised in a thoughtful way, while Donna watched for his reaction with a huge smile. 

"Oh, oh, oh! It's raspberry, isn't it!" He yells excitedly. Donna lets out a giggle as she nods her head. She reaches a hand in the bag again, the doctor closing his eyes to repeat the process they'd been doing for the last hour. Donna pulls out a single bean and begins comparing it to the flavor guide. She finds the matching picture and looks at the name beside it. An evil grin covers her lips as she holds the bean out of sight.

"Okay Doctor, you pick!" She says, closing her eyes tightly. This is how they decided to spend this weeks Sunday in, playing a game of guessing the flavors of jelly beans. They always spend Sundays as a day of rest and relaxation... and spending time together with no distractions such as killer robots, murderous aliens, or anything else in that area. She heard a quiet 'mmm' come from the man in front of her, she knew he'd make that sound when ever a really good flavor was picked. 

"Alright! You are going first!" The Doctor voices. Donna feels the presence of a hand close to her mouth. She opens her mouth, and then her eyes as the bean landed on her tongue. She bites it in half to taste pink bubblegum flavoring invade her tastebuds. She smiles and lets out a sound of delight before pushing the two pieces of candy to the side of her mouth, leaving it there to enjoy the taste longer.

"Bubblegum!" She says. The doctor nods in response.

The Doctor immediately shuts his eyes when she starts moving her closed hand towards him. Suddenly, his hand wraps around her wrist.

"Donna, is that pear flavored?" He asks. Donna inspects his eyes to see one slightly opened.

" **Doctor! Stop peeking!** " she shouts. His eye closes fully, and tightly before he speaks. 

"Yes, yes, alright. But is it _pear_?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you spaceman?" She says teasingly.

"But Donna-" The Doctor is hushed by a finger softly placed on his lips. His muscles relax as he gives up, and he opens his mouth. Donna places the jelly bean on his tongue before pulling her hand away. She gets a tissue for when the Doctor tastes the pear flavoring and wants to spit it out. 

The Doctor tentatively bites into the candy before making a face of pure disgust. Donna moves the tissue to under his lip milliseconds after the reaction.

"Spit." She says through laughs, almost choking on the pieces of her own bean that is still in her mouth. The Doctor spits the, still intact, jelly bean into the kleenex. 

Donna barely has time to set down the tissue before the timelord jumps to take her lips on his own. Donna is pushed back on the sofa, the Doctor laying on top of her. The bag of jelly belly jelly beans fall to the floor as the kiss deepens. The Doctor's tongue begs for entrance, and is soon exploring Donna's mouth. The kiss doesn't last long enough for Donna, as the Doctor pulls away a few moments later. 

"What was that about?" Donna asks the timelord who is still laying on her. Her smile shows she didn't mind the sudden contact, but her eyes scream questions.

"Well..." the Doctor holds the word while shifting his glance around the room, avoiding Donna.

"Doctor." She says his name, pushing for an answer.

"My mouth tasted like pears... and your mouth didn't... I knew it tasted like bubblegum... I like bubblegum... especially more than pears..." he slowly explains. Donna can't help but laugh before pulling him in for another kiss. 

"Anytime Spaceman." She says when the break apart. The Doctor smiles and leans in to start their usual heavy make out session.


End file.
